


First Contact

by SourSugarCube



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Contact, Hes not really a alien but he comes from a different planet so kinda?, Kinda, Kylo Ren is a alien, Rey is from earth, Reylo - Freeform, Will Probably add new tags as the story progresses, alien - Freeform, starwars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Rey and Finn find an old rigged up radio that her grandfather used to try and send signals to Aliens. They decide to try their luck, and what would you know, someone hears it.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

The Supremacy was at a standstill, floating with the gravity of a planet the first order so often uses to refuel on resource’s and necessity’s  
Supreme leader Kylo Ren was on the bridge, overseeing the operations. The title of Supreme leader may hold a great deal of power with it, but it does tend to leave him with nothing to do but lounge in his old masters throne all day. So to put it simply, the dreaded Knight of Ren and Leader of the First Order, was bored.

“General,” a communication cadet called out. “I’m receiving a rather odd transmission. I believe it may be meant for us.” Something in the force around Kylo changed, like a soft ribbon was being wrapped around his hands.

“Where is it coming from,” General Hux said with an eye role. Clearly doubting this was anything to waist his time on.

“The signal was intercepted by a breakaway satellite. One that was recorded as being knocked out of orbit 1.492 standard years ago.”  
The Force willed this, he realized. This was supposed to happen one way or another.

Before Hux could order the cadet to scrap what was probably a family call that got misdirected, the Supreme Leader himself stepped forward.

“On Speaker,” The bridge froze, and the cadet rapidly nodded her head, never being given an order directly from her ruler.

“Y-Yes sir,” Kylo could feel Hex’s annoyance radiate off him in waves, but he couldn’t care less. The bridge’s speaker cracked to life, and only white noise came through.

“I knew this was a waist of tim-,” The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, and two voices talking to each other were becoming clearer by the second.

“Finn this is stupid,” A female voice rung through, and the force hummed through Kylo. A male voice came through next.

“No its fun! Look, just press that button-“ The Dark hissed inside of the force user, he instantly despised this man.

“-and turn the dish out the window towards the sky. I got it, it’s just…”

“What?”

“What if someone actually hears us. Like an ALIEN ACTUALLY RESPONDS” 

“Then…I guess you go down in the history books. So let’s do this!”

“Ok ok, fine.” she takes few deep breaths, and clears her throat one more time. Something about her voice sounded so familiar. No, not familiar, It made him feel homesickness for someplace he’s never been before.

“Ok. Hello! This is, um, this is Rey Kenobi from Planet earth. I’m calling out to, I guess…I’m calling out to everyone in outer space. I-We, from Planet Earth officially say hello. We, are sending you our coordinates, so…if your ever in the neighbor. No-wait I’m restarting that. We, me, Rey Kenobi specifically, am requesting that you follow the coordinates and establish first contact with the human race. We, request that anyone hearing this please, visit out blue and green marble that is our home, Planet Earth. BUTONLYIFYOUCOMEINPEACE! No anal probing or ‘Take me to your leader’ stuff….so, I guess I’m sighing out. Live long and prosper…Finn how do you turn this thing off? No-no I tried tha-.” The message ends, white noise once again takes its place.

No-one on the bridge seems to know what to think of the strange recording, but Kylo knows that the force was behind it somehow. It wanted him to hear that women’s voice for a reason.

“Cadet,” Kylo says.

“Y-Yes, Supreme Leader?”

“When do you estimate this signal was originally sent?” 

“Well…the signal was actually an extremely slow one. It would have taken decades to reach us if it hadn’t connected with the satellite, my estimate is that the original signal was sent 12 standard days ago.”

“Did we receive the coordinate’s?”

“Yes Sir, their slightly distorted, but it shouldn’t take longer than 4 standard hours to interpret them,”

Kylo thought about the choice he was about to make. The resistance is nowhere to be found, and this is the last day of being docked for resupply. Why not explore, if this planet is truly uncontacted, then it may be an easy target for takeover. 'Not until you find the girl', a part of him hissed. he needed to find her, he needed to know who she was and why the force was leading him to her. 

“Captain,” Not two seconds later the captain was front and center. “When we are done resupplying, follow the interpreted coordinates. We have a whole world to introduce ourselves too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
